Take A Chance
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione takes a chance and tells the Truth. Written for the 'Skeletons in the Closet' challenge. T becasue I'm paranoid.


**For the 'Skeletons in the Closet' Challenge, these are the quotes that I picked;**

**21.) I am Gay/ Lesbian. There I said it. I have been in the closet for years. Do I have gay pride? I don't know, but I am happy with who I am.… **

**22.) I tried to snort coke once... the ice cubes got stuck in my nostrils... **

**Take A Chance**

Hermione sighed and glared at the massive stack of marking that she needed to finish in the next hour so that she had enough time to dress up for a party at the Burrow. She was slightly not looking forward to it as Mrs Weasley was probably going to try to match her up with random men, even though she was gay, but she hadn't told anyone, not even Ginny, she just pretended that she was too interested in marking and studying and things.

She stepped out of the fireplace and brushed soot off her emerald green silk dress and sighed again before putting on a smile and hugging everyone that was waiting for her.

"I love your dress!" Ginny gushed. It was strapless and went down to mid- thigh and cinched in the waist with a silver belt, adorned with little green beads, and to finish it off it had 4 inch silver strappy heels.

"Thanks Ginny. I have to say that it was a very pleasing find." Hermione smiled a real smile this time, not fake like before. "Who's coming?"

"Oh loads of people. All the Weasley's Mum could possibly contact and most of the Hogwarts professors." Her, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville and Luna were already there.

"Oh, alright then," Hermione was slightly worried that Minerva was coming, she had fallen in love with her favourite professor in her second year and even though she was 24 now, she still had feelings for her, but at least she could control her blush around her now.

Soon everybody that was going to come was in attendance and Hermione had so far managed to avoid Minerva, although it was only by dancing with the multitude of boys that Mrs Weasley had been throwing in her direction all night, so Hermione hadn't had a moment to herself yet. She sighed as she was spun around by another anonymous red haired Weasley boy, but then quickly fixed her smile back in place. The song finished and instead of being thrust into the arms of another willing Weasley boy who was probably going to grope her like the others had she was in the arms of her green eyed love, Minerva McGonagall. On automatic she wrapped her arms around her neck and stared into her eyes, again shocked by the deep green pools that were full of love and warmth… What, LOVE? Hermione thought she was going mad and then she tuned into what Minerva was saying;

"I thought that it might be a good idea to save you from another groping." Minerva said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, a lot. It was starting to get a bit old, they all seem to be the same and I wish that Mrs Weasley would stop slinging them at me. And I really don't want to have to dance all night." Hermione sighed.

"Well I could find you a secluded spot and then tell Molly that you're tired and pretty sure that you're not going to meet your match tonight." Minerva offered.

"Could you? It'd be really, really great if you could." Hermione said gratefully. At the end of the song Minerva dropped Hermione off at a shadowed corner that had a jug of punch and some cups so Hermione took a glass, hoping that she could drown her worries in it.

It was obvious that Minerva had got sidetracked and was obviously trying to not let any Weasley boys get near the table that Hermione was sat at.

At 10 all of the people that weren't very close to the Weasley's had left so only the Weasley family, Hermione, Harry, Minerva, Neville and Luna stayed. They ended up getting out the Firewhiskey and chucking down shot after shot. Which pretty much lowered all inhibitions and they ended up playing a revised version of Truth or Dare, which was just Truth so they asked each other yes or no questions and they has to answer honestly.

"Minerva, did you ever have a relationship with Dumbledore." Harry slurred.

"No, he was gay remember."

"Hermione, you ever kissed a guy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Krum remember."

"Luna, do you love Neville?" George shot at her.

"Yeah, he's the only guy that's ever seen a Nargle." She said, even more dreamily than normal.

"Hermione, are you gay?" Ginny asked seriously, she had been wondering this for ages, and thought that it might be the reason that Hermione hadn't been in any relationships.

"Yes." She slurred.

"Have you ever tried drugs?" Harry asked Mrs Weasley.

"I tried to snort Coke once, the ice cubes got stuck in my nostrils." They all started to laugh.

Hermione woke up in a very delicate state, mega headache and all. She was rather surprised to find Minerva McGonagall laying next to her, although she was dressed it still aroused her to have Minerva in such close proximity.

"Hello." Minerva whispered into her neck, making Hermione shiver. Hermione turned around and took a chance, she captured those warm pale rose lips in hers, and felt the kiss returned with much hunger.


End file.
